Restlessness
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: Maka and Tsubaki get tired of waiting for their boys. Soul and Black Star learn something about their girls.
1. Dungeon

Soul shook the sleep from his eyes as he looked around.  
Noticing the shackles that held him to the wooden surface  
he was lying on, he fought against them for a few  
moments before calming down again. The metal cuffs held  
him firmly in place by his wrists and ankles, leaving him  
completely defenseless. The thick piece of leather buckled  
over his mouth left him mute as well.

That was when he heard the rattling of chains.

He looked above him to his left to see Black Star in a much  
more serious predicament. He was held down by several  
chains that looped around his legs, arms, and neck as they  
passed through the metal loops secured to the wood. His  
screams and threats were also distorted by the large red  
ball gag in his mouth.

"I don't know why you struggle," said an almost euphoric  
Kid whose naked body was lightly held to the wood by  
nylon cuffs. He wore a satin facemask over his eyes that  
kept him blind to the world around him. "They're going to  
come and have their way with us, so why make such a  
fuss? We can't get out of it. Just let it happen."

Soul looked around for a better idea of what was going on.  
The three boys were on a big, heavy, round wooden table.  
Their heads were in the center with their feet toward the  
edge so they made a Y shape on the circle.


	2. Sedatives

It was easy for Tsubaki to slip Black Star his sleeping pills.  
She just had to mix them in with the mashed potatoes  
before he shoveled them into his mouth along with the  
rest of his dinner.

Maka had a little more trouble.

She crushed the pills into a fine powder before mixing  
them into a cup of hot tea. She stirred it until the granules  
disappeared completely before carrying the cup and saucer  
to Soul's room. Maka knocked softly and opened the door  
without waiting for a response. Soul was sitting on his  
bed; tuning his guitar.

"I made you some tea," she said sweetly, offering the cup  
up in front of her.

"I'm not thirsty," he replied without looking up.

Maka stuck out her lower lip to pout, "Soul, I went through  
all the trouble to make it, you could at least drink it."

He knew it was better to indulge her than start a fight so  
he put the guitar down and held out his hands without  
saying a word.

She brought it closer and handed it to him before sitting  
down carefully next to him so he would not spill. She  
smiled as she watched him bring it to his lips.

Her behavior made the boy stop for a moment and look at  
her from the corner of his left eye. After second guessing  
himself, Soul began drinking and finished it without  
stopping. Maka kissed him on the cheek and took his  
dishes back to the kitchen.

Liz and Patti, like Tsubaki, had no difficulties either. They  
simply told Kid to go into the dungeon and tie himself up.


	3. The Games Begin

When the heavy wooden door to the dungeon opened,  
Soul and Black Star looked up to see who would appear.  
Kid, who was blind to the world anyway, did not flinch at  
the familiar sound that signaled the entrance of his  
handlers. He already knew they would be there; dressed  
in matching latex tube tops and boy-shorts.

Liz and Patti walked straight up to the table to stand in  
front of Kid while Maka and Tsubaki walked around to their  
respective boyfriends.

Soul could only stare at the girl before him. She proudly  
stood there wearing a white, tight-fitting corset and  
matching lace panties.

Tsubaki had her hair pinned up with two wooden sticks  
and her black, transparent, flyaway babydoll and black silk  
thong kept Black Star's eyes frozen on her.

"Hello, boys," Liz opened with a smile, "It's good to see  
you all here. If you haven't noticed, the four of us have  
some plans for you today. Patti and I have treated Kid to a  
few of these games in the past so it may be an adjustment  
for the two of you. If you're all good boys, this will be a  
relatively painless experience. If you're bad . . ." Liz lifted  
her crop and brought it down firmly on the wood between  
Kid's legs. ". . . We are going to spank you on your tender  
little bottoms."

Liz gave a slight nod and the girls slowly crawled onto the  
table.

Liz settled down over Kid and lifted off the mask as she  
stroked his hair.

"You know what horrible things I'm going to do to you if  
you cum, right?"

"Yes, Liz."

"What am I going to do?"

"You'll cut my bangs on one side and make me keep them  
that way until they grow back."

"Very good. Now shut up."

The girl took a condom from a bowl in the centre of the  
table and rolled it down his cock. Liz let her pussy slowly  
envelope Kid's shaft and began moving in a gentle, steady  
pace.

Tsubaki was busy pulling Black Star's pants down, fighting  
him the entire time.

"Wow!" Patti said when they came off. "He's huge. I  
always thought it would be kinda, you know . . ."

"W-w-w-what do you mean?" Tsubaki stammered out.

"He's always working out. I thought he might take  
some . . . things . . . and his stuff would be . . ."

Tsubaki had a sudden flash of anger.

"He would never take steroids!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

The situation diffused, Tsubaki settled between his legs to  
give the shaft a lick.

"Black Star's all natural."

"YES! YES! YES!"

Liz's shouts brought their attention back to her as she now  
furiously rode her restrained lover. She let out a long moan  
as she began grinding against him. Just as she was about  
to finish, she lifted off him and crawled along his body. She  
stroked her clit feverously for a second or two before  
squirting on Kid's face. He flinched when he felt it land and  
then licked his lips to taste whatever he could reach.

"Lick me clean," Liz whispered before sitting on his face.

This display of dominance had silenced Black Star, who was  
now watching the show with wide eyes.

"I think I have an idea now," smirked Tsubaki which  
snapped the boy's attention back to the girl between his  
legs. The accompanying squeal made her grin impishly up  
at him.

"After you're through, do you think I could have a turn,"  
Patti asked shamelessly.

Tsubaki gripped the shaft possessively, eliciting another  
sound from her meister. She looked at him and then back  
to the blonde.

"No!"

"Oh, c'mon, we'll share Kid with you!"

"Not right now we won't," Liz interjected as she was  
grinding against her mount's nose.

Patti leaned it to whisper to the dark-haired girl, "You took  
me for a ride."

Tsubaki flushed a deep crimson.

"I'll think about it."

Maka and Soul were in their own world as this went on.  
She was straddling him as they kissed passionately for  
quite some time. When Maka finally broke away, she  
looked down at him with a smile.

"I'm going to start now," she said with a whisper.

"Okay," he whispered back.

The meister took a condom from the bowl, opened it, and  
rolled it down his shaft.

"You know what happens if you finish first, right?"

He nodded.

"What happens?" Patti asked, interjecting herself into their  
foreplay.

"If he cums first then my Soul Eater gets to become my  
Pussy Eater and make sure I have one too."


	4. Girls' Night

"Man I'm tired," Liz said as she stretched her arms and  
legs from where she was seated on the couch in Maka's  
apartment. The four had decided that they needed a girl's  
night. Their trip to the movies, mall, and salon ended with  
dinner at the apartment where they kicked Soul out for the  
rest of the evening. "I could go for a little ride on Kid right  
now."

Maka and Tsubaki suddenly shot wide-eyed stares at the  
girl sitting across from them.

"What? You mean to say you two don't fool around with  
your boys?"

Both girls slowly shook their heads, clearly lying but never  
willing to admit their escapades.

"Really," Liz mused as she stood up and stepped over the  
coffee table so she could sit between them. She focused  
her attention on Tsubaki; wrapping her right arm around  
the girl before she began speaking sweetly into her ear.  
"Black Star must find you attractive. You're tall," she  
brought her left hand up to the opening to Tsubaki's dress,  
"And curvy," she continued while she ran her pointer finger  
along the ample cleavage she had exposed to her. Liz  
gently blew into her ear, forcing her to shiver.

Maka became extremely uncomfortable next to the two and  
slowly slid off her cushion to join Patti on the adjacent  
couch.

"Please stop."

"It's a shame for a girl like you to keep this bottled up."

Liz lightly bit the girl's ear.

Tsubaki shut her eyes and brought her arms around her  
trembling body defensively.

"I could take care of a few things for you," Liz teased; the  
earlobe still gently between her teeth. "Let me–"

Liz never got to finish her sentence.

Tsubaki suddenly leapt into action and had her tormentor  
pinned to the couch. She held Liz's hands above her head  
with her left hand while her right hand fondled the blonde's  
left breast. Her shout of shock was muffled by Tsubaki's  
firm kiss and her tongue that was currently pushing as far  
as it could down the sex pistol's throat.

Maka was frozen in place with her eyes wide and mouth  
hanging open, but Patti seemed a little too amused by it.  
She leaned over the coffee table and watched as her sister  
struggled against the sudden intrusion.

Once she had Liz subdued, Tsubaki reached down with her  
right hand, never breaking her left hand grip or fierce kiss,  
and unbuttoned the girl's jeans. She then reached  
between Liz's legs to grasp the waistband just above her  
butt and pulled both of her protective layers down. She  
pressed the palm of her hand against Liz's pubic bone and  
slid her middle and ring fingers inside her prey together.  
Liz shrieked deep in the back of her throat but quickly  
surrendered. Once everything was in position, Tsubaki  
pushed her crotch against her own hand and began  
thrusting against her fellow weapon.

The blonde helplessly shrieked into her attacker's mouth,  
unsure if she was crying out in fear or pleasure.  
Regardless, she soon felt her orgasm slowly creep up on  
her before gaining momentum with each thrust.

Liz's shrill whine from her small death was lost in Tsubaki's  
mouth. Her body jerked uncontrollably as the  
post-orgasmic bliss overtook her.

"Wow," Patti whispered, almost inaudibly to herself from  
where she was; on her knees on top of the coffee table.

That noise was her death warrant.

Tsubaki instantly grabbed her by the neck of her sweater  
and pushed her backward onto the wood. She repeated  
her maneuver to pull Patti's shorts down before pointing  
the girl's legs to the sky. Once there, Tsubaki dropped to  
the floor and buried her face in Patti's already slick mound.

The younger sister's mouth hung open in a silent scream  
as her eyes stayed rolled up in her head. She stared  
meaninglessly at Maka who had finally moved from the  
couch and began backing away from the trio of weapons.

Patti's orgasm drew a long, throaty rasp from her heaving  
chest.

The sound of Maka tripping as she was walking backward  
snapped Tsubaki's attention to the third, unmolested girl in  
the apartment.

She wiped Patti from her lips with the back of her right  
hand as she stood, fire and hunger in her eyes.

Maka struggled to stand but fell. She half crab-walked, half  
tumbled into her room where she shut and locked the door  
before leaning against it; still trying to make sense of what  
she had seen.

"Maka," came Tsubaki's low, throaty voice. "Maka, come  
out. It's alright now. I won't do anything to you."

"No, no," Maka replied, her back suddenly going stiff  
against the wooden door as her voice jumped an octave  
higher. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine in here. Thank  
you."

"Maka, come out," Tsubaki repeated as she softly  
scratched at the door.

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry, but I think you should–"

A sudden pound on the door made her leap forward and  
scramble away.

"Please! Please come out, Maka!" Tsubaki cried. The  
pig-tailed girl inside could hear the tears in her voice. "He  
hasn't touched me! He hasn't touched me in weeks!  
Imagine if Soul ignored you for that long!"

Maka moved forward on her knees a little but another  
pound on the door pushed her away.

"Open this damn door right this instant!"

Her soft sniffles came through the door and Maka placed  
her ear to the wood between them.

"I needed this," the girl continued as she calmed down. "I  
still need this. Come out. Come out and I promise to be  
gentle with you."

Maka stared at the doorknob as she thought about the  
situation in front of her.

Just as she was about to answer, she heard scuffling on  
the other side. As soon as it was over, Liz spoke up.

"It's okay, you can come out now. We have her held back."

"You're not going to just pin me down so she can do  
something to me too, right?"

"That's a good idea, but no. I'm a little too angry right now  
to let her off that easy."

Maka opened the door to see her amorous friend with her  
hands bound behind her back and a piece of rope wrapped  
around her neck which Patti had a firm grip on.

"Okay," Liz began as she moved over to the couches, "I  
think some of us have some explaining to do."

Maka followed suit and Patti tugged on Tsubaki's leash to  
bring her over as well.


	5. Patti's Art Time

The smell of sweat and sex hung heavy in the air around  
the table. The girls straddled their boyfriends; giving long,  
sweet kisses to their captives. Patti had, however, slipped  
away at some point and returned with a glass jar filled  
with markers. She slammed it into the centre of the circle  
once she climbed onto the wood.

"Now I get to have fun!" she cheered happily as she  
selected a yellow marker and pushed Liz off Kid.

"Oh, right, I forgot you said you wanted to do that."

Patti did not reply but began drawing smiley faces on Kid's  
cheeks.

"That looks like fun," Tsubaki said, reaching for a red one.

"Draw a mustache on him for me," Maka requested as she  
made a spiral on Soul's cheek with the black.

The girls spent the next several minutes covering the boys'  
bodies with shapes and messages. Tsubaki tickled the  
bottom of Black Star's feet as she drew stick figures on  
them, Maka decided to write a short poem on Soul's arm  
for him to read later, and Patti giggled as she drew a farm  
scene on Kid's stomach and chest.


	6. Rally Cry

"Wow," Liz said after hearing their stories. "I knew the two  
of you weren't that innocent. I think I'd like to see you in  
the skimpy purple underwear, Maka."

Maka blushed as she instantly regretted telling them _every_  
detail about her first time.

"That was your big secret for getting Soul to pass his  
remedials?" Tsubaki whispered, slightly annoyed.

Maka could only shrug her shoulders.

"Like you're one to talk. What about the stuff you do with  
Black Star?"

"Anyway," Liz said as she stood up with her right hand  
clenched into a fist, "I think Tsubaki's actions here today  
prove something!"

"Yeah!" Patti supported with her small fist pumped into the  
air.

"We are all strong, independent women!"

"Yeah!" came the reply, this time with a somewhat  
hesitant Maka chiming in.

"Women with needs!"

"Yeah!" The two girls said again, Maka growing in  
confidence.

"Needs we are not ashamed of!"

"Yeah!" They cheered, Maka now just as enthusiastic as  
Patti.

"We need to tell those boys what we want!"

"Yeah!" Again in unison.

"We need to get what we want from them!"

"Yeah!" Maka cheered alone as Patti had decided to pay  
more attention to a ladybug on the window.

"Even if we have to tie them down and rape them!"

"Yeah!"

This final time, Maka had stopped herself when she heard  
the conditions of Liz's battle cry. Tsubaki had, however,  
taken the most inopportune moment during the older  
weapon's speech to singularly vocalize her support. She  
blushed and looked down.

"I-I mean . . . don't you think that's a little extreme?"

All three girls glared at Tsubaki, fuming with clenched teeth  
and fists.


	7. The Biscuit Game

The girls hovered over their boys afterward. They kissed  
and softly stroked them for some time,

"I think Soul's earned this," Maka said as she focused on  
stroking her weapon.

"Black Star too," Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Well, as long as we're all going to jack them off, why don't  
we make a game of it," Liz said.

"What do you mean?"

Liz smirked and held up a small, shortbread biscuit  
between two fingers.

* * *

The three boys sat on the table with their backs to each  
other after it was over; with their heads to the ground, not  
wanting to look the others in the face.

Soul was the first to break the fragile silence.

"Hey, guys," they all slowly turned to look at him.

"Let's never talk about this."


	8. Maka Chopped

Maka walked into her room to get ready for bed. Just as  
she was loosening her tie, her door suddenly slammed  
shut and she spun to see Soul standing behind her.

He had his hand on the door and was looking at her with  
playful eyes and an evil grin.

"W-w-what's the matter, Soul?"

"You decided to do something bold, didn't you?"

"I-I didn't think so."

"You know I didn't really like it," he said as his hand fell  
from the wood and began walking toward her. Maka  
backed away with her right hand clenched to her chest.

"I didn't care for the way you put me on display like that. It  
wasn't cool at all. I think it was something a bad girl would  
do."

Maka backed against her desk just before Soul reached  
her. She only stared back at him with wide, slightly  
frightened eyes.

"Do you know what happens to bad girls?"

Maka's chest was gently heaving as she shook her head.

She barely had time to let out a squeak before Soul pulled  
out her desk chair, sat down, and bent her over his lap. He  
reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties so  
her bare bottom was exposed to him.

"Wait! What are you–"

Her last thought was cut short as she felt a hardcover  
book come down on her. Another squeak left her mouth  
and there was a long silence as she tried to come to terms  
with what had just happened. Soul leaned down so he  
could speak softly into her ear.

"Bad girls get punished."

After that he continued a steady barrage of firm swats  
against her unprotected backside.

"Wait!" Maka cried out after the first few blows.

He ignored her and continued her paddling, happily  
listening to her small whimpers. Maka had a hard time  
speaking as the mixed feelings of pain, fear, and immense  
pleasure overwhelmed her.

'I hope he doesn't stop. I really hope he doesn't stop.'

He had reached a steady rhythm with her punishment  
when the soft sound of her tears reached him. After one  
final swat he placed the book down and began massaging  
her smooth skin; now red and tender.

"Do you promise to be a good girl from now on?"

"Yes . . . yes, I promise . . . I'll be good. I'll be a good girl,"  
she said through soft sniffles.

"You don't have to do all that if you want to spend more  
time together like this," he said as he opened his blue  
jeans and pulled them down far enough to expose his  
throbbing erection. "I definitely don't have anything  
against it." He lifted his girlfriend's hips slightly so he could  
push against her.

"You got turned on by this," he teased while probing her  
entrance.

"No I didn't!" the blonde protested but tensed completely  
as he buried his cock inside her.

"All the way on the first go. You really wanted it."

Maka was too lost in the moment to reply. The new  
sensation of this unorthodox position combined with the  
sting from her recent humiliation left her in an  
open-mouthed daze.

Soul stopped his slow, gentle thrusts when he heard her  
speak up softly for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Please . . . please, spank me some more."


	9. Tsubaki's Long Day

Tsubaki awoke to find her meister standing over her.  
Black Star was completely naked with his hands on his hips  
and his erect penis looming over the girl. Then she realized  
she was in a similar state of dress with her hands tightly  
bound to her sides with cotton rope.

"B-B-Black Star?"

"You did something pretty brave, Tsubaki. A lot braver than  
anything I thought you would do."

"W-w-wait, I can explain."

"You don't have to. Apparently I've been ignoring you too  
much. So we're going to spend all day together."

He dropped down on top of her and spread her legs.

"W-wait! You need to use a–"

"Why bother? You know none of those things could ever  
contain me."

"No! Let it try! Please, Black Star!"

He paused long enough to think about it.

"I suppose the chances would be lower if you took some of  
the venom out of the snake first."

She looked at him a little confused.

"You know you have to suck the poison out, right?"

He moved up to her chest and pushed her breasts  
together around his erection.

Tsubaki said nothing but looked down and opened her  
mouth so she could suck the tip. After some time grinding  
against her, her saliva traveled down his shaft and made  
him wet enough to slip easily between her soft mounds of  
flesh. He pumped mercilessly against her for several  
minutes before grabbing the back of her head so he could  
push completely inside her mouth.

Tsubaki gagged and coughed a little while he moved back  
down between her legs. Without a rest, he pushed inside  
her and never stopped until Tsubaki signaled her orgasm  
with a small scream.

The rest of the day went on in a similar way for her. As she  
prepared breakfast he pumped into her from behind, while  
they ate he had her sit on his lap with him inside her, and  
after breakfast, he pinned her to their couch for an hour  
before letting her up to use the restroom. Even there she  
had to suck him while she sat on the toilet with deep blush  
on her face. No matter where she was in the apartment or  
what she was doing, Black Star was there inside her with  
his perpetual erection.

Perhaps the most tiring part came when he decided to  
train. At this point, Black Star had Tsubaki straddle his hips  
facing away from him. He then began his weight training by  
pulling a metal bar connected to a pulley system that ran  
to the ceiling and then down to his weapon, tightly bound  
in a rope harness with her arms behind her back and legs  
bent and tied. He lifted her completely for long strokes and  
made small jerking motions so she would dance at the  
head of his cock. After a few thousand repetitions he let go  
of the bar so she could fall back against him, panting and  
more out of breath than her partner.

The rest of the day was a blur to the girl and before she  
knew it, two more workout sessions had passed and it w  
as time for a bed. He washed her from head to toe as she  
sat comatose on her shower stool. Once he had  
thoroughly cleaned his weapon to his high standards, he  
had her sit on his lap while they soaked in the bath. There  
he pushed inside her again and gave her slow, gentle  
thrusts.

Tsubaki's head hit her pillow completely exhausted. She  
thought her busy day was finally over until she sensed  
Black Star standing over her just as he was in the  
morning.

"No," she moaned in an exasperated voice, "Not again."

He dropped down over her and kissed her firmly while  
fondling her breast with his right hand and pushing his  
cock against her opening with his left.

"I'm not wet," she reasoned as she tried to keep him from  
going any further. "You'll hurt me if I'm not wet. Please,  
let's not do it again."

"That's okay, Tsubaki," he answered before picking up a  
small bottle. "That's why we have lube."

He poured a generous amount onto his finger tips and  
moved his hand between her legs. She pushed him away  
again.

"I'm sore there too!"

This only stopped him for a few more seconds.

"You went to the bathroom before bed, right?" he asked  
as he moved this fingers a little further down and began  
stroking her.

Tsubaki blushed.

"Right?"

She nodded.

"Then brace yourself."


	10. Kid's Request

Liz and Patti stood before their meister in the dungeon. He  
paced back and forth as he made sure they understood  
every one of their shortcomings.

"It was unacceptable! I can't believe you would ever  
conduct yourselves in such a way! You not only are an  
embarrassment to yourselves but to me! After all we've  
been through I thought you would know better!"

"Yes, Kid," the two said in tired unison.

"Now, the next time you decide to do that you should at  
least burn me a little and why did you bring the riding crop  
with you if you weren't going to use it?"

"We're sorry, Kid."

"And another thing: why haven't you been using the ball  
stretcher lately? It should help with the asymmetry. You  
need to use it more often. Like right now."

He dropped to his hands and knees so he could kiss their  
feet.

"You can you be a little rougher with me."


	11. eleven thirty-seven

The next day Tsubaki came to Maka's apartment so they  
could talk.

Neither thought it strange that the other chose to stand  
while they had their tea.

After just an hour, Maka's phone rang and she was  
greeted by Black Star when she answered.

"Maka, would you let me speak to Tsubaki, please?"

"Of course," she said before handing it off to the girl.

"Hello? Yes . . . yes . . . but I just . . . right now? . . . Just a  
little longer? . . . But I . . . alright . . . I'll be home soon."

Tsubaki hung the phone back up and looked at her friend.

"I need to go home now," she said sheepishly.

"Y-y-you mean . . . leave me here alone."

"Soul's here isn't he?"

"Like I said, leave me here alone."

"Maka."

The blonde froze when she heard her weapon's voice  
come from behind her in a quiet but firm voice.

"Tsubaki needs to leave now. You should let her go."

She turned to face him.

"I-I-I think I'll go with her! I mean, we barely got to see  
each other. Black Star wouldn't mind, I'm sure."

"Of course!" she partly shouted, finding her way out of the  
welcome she would surely find once back to the home. "It  
would be fine, I'm sure it would!"

"Don't go, Maka."

"W-w-why not?"

"I'll be lonely."

Maka's eyes darted between her boyfriend and the one  
she saw as her savior.

"I have to go now, Maka," Tsubaki said, hesitantly as she  
inched to the door.

The meister watched as her friend apologetically left and  
she stood frozen in place when the boy walked up behind  
her. Soul wrapped his arms around her and lifted up  
another hardcover for her to see.

"_War and Peace_ today," he said casually, "Nice and heavy."


	12. Rendezvous

"No . . . It's embarrassing," she whispered breathlessly.

Soul had untucked her white shirt and opened the bottom  
four buttons. In response to her weak attempts to push  
him away he pinned her wrists against the wall and  
continued kissing her, denying her of even more precious  
oxygen. Maka's resistance was, by now, only a façade that  
she kept up only because it gave her a reason later on to  
scold Soul for not stopping.

With her properly subdued, the weapon went back to  
rolling up Maka's shirt tails and tying them together just  
beneath her bra.

"Why do you tease me like this?"

He ignored her but looked her in the eyes as he  
unbuttoned the very top button and loosened her tie.  
He licked and nipped this newly exposed patch of her  
creamy white skin before continuing down her body. He  
kissed his way down the front of her shirt to her newly  
uncovered tummy.

"What are you doing?" she whimpered.

He let his tongue dip into her navel.

"Maybe I'll leave a few hickeys down here."

"P-p-please . . . stop teasing. Let's just do it."

Soul grinned and stood up. He unbuckled his jeans, lifted  
her skirt, pulled her panties aside, and pushed inside  
without waiting for her approval. He then hooked her right  
leg on his arm and lifted it up, causing her already tight  
pussy to squeeze him more aggressively. She wrapped her  
arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.  
He purposefully made each deep thrust slow but firm to  
elicit the biggest moans possible from his partner.

He could feel her tears seep through his shirt. She  
convulsed against him a little, letting him know that she  
would be reaching her peak soon. Soul began nibbling on  
her earlobe and slowed down so he could delay Maka's  
orgasm.

"You're too cruel!" she cried into his chest.

Just when he knew she was almost there, Soul stopped  
thrusting and whispered into her ear.

It was the one phrase that always made her heart jump.

"I love you."

His girlfriend's embrace tightened as her entire body locked  
up. Soul rocked gently against her to extend her climax,  
unable to pull out from the tight grip she had on his shaft.  
Once she relaxed a little he let her leg down. The girl had  
trouble standing on her shaking legs and clung to her  
boyfriend for support. She sobbed into his chest while he  
kissed and stroked the top of her head.

Once the blonde stopped shaking as much, he withdrew  
and fixed her panties and skirt.

"I-I-I . . ." Maka stammered.

"Shhh . . . let me clean you up."

Soul took some tissue, wiped her tears, and had her blow  
her nose.

"Bad girl . . . skipping class to play in the restroom."

Maka gave a weak smile.

He kissed her again on the lips.

"I'm going to leave first," he said, throwing the tissue into  
the toilet before opening the stall door, "You should calm  
down a little before you leave."

She nodded and leaned against the wall.

"You know I really meant it, right?"

Maka nodded.

"I'll see you tonight. You really look sexy with your shirt  
like that. Could you leave it that way for the rest of the  
day?"

Maka gave a slow, open-mouthed nod with half-lidded eyes.


	13. Late Night

Soul's sleep was suddenly disturbed and he gradually  
became aware of Maka pushing him onto his back.

After she worked her way on top of him she placed a finger  
to his lips and made a soft, "Shhhh," to keep him quiet.

He smiled as she pressed her wet pussy against his flaccid  
penis and began grinding up and down. She knew she  
could get away with it as long as she said those five  
words. She leaned down and playfully licked his nose with  
a smile before whispering the secret mantra.

"I love you, Soul Eater."


	14. The End of The Day

Soul Eater left the academy shortly after six as he did  
every evening. The walk home was short and it gave him  
an opportunity to take off his jacket and loosen his tie.

He hated ties.

Unfortunately his position at the school gave him a stricter  
dress code.

'I wish I could still run around in my jacket and jeans like I  
used to,' he mused as he made it to the front door of his  
house.

It was so good to be home.

It was a happy place, different than where he expected to  
be at this point in his life, but he felt a wave of peace wash  
over him every time he crossed that threshold to find his  
wife waiting for him. She would have the paper and a pot  
of coffee ready so he could have a few minutes to sit down  
and relax after work.

She would be preparing dinner and fill him in on the events  
of her day and any chores she might have for him that  
evening while he sipped his coffee and pretended to read  
the paper.

Maka did not exactly like playing the part of the housewife  
at the moment, she would have loved to be in the field  
somewhere on a mission as her mother did before her, or  
even by her husband's side at the school, teaching new  
students and ready to defend the city at a moment's  
notice, but she decided that the home was the best place  
for her at the time.

She would never admit it, but he knew Maka got some  
pleasure from her role.

Soul opened the door, ready to greet his wife with a smile,  
a hug, and a kiss when the happy picture was shattered in  
its frame.

There in front of him stood his wife. She was wore a dirty  
apron over a white T-shirt and sweatpants with her hair up  
in a light green handkerchief that failed to contain a few  
stray frazzled strands. Her back was arched like a feral cat  
and her eyes were on fire as she sucked in air through her  
gritted teeth and blew out steam through her nostrils.

In one hand she held a small, pig-tailed, ash-blonde girl by  
the collar of her green jumper. The little one had a large  
pouty face on as she stared at the floor while clenching  
and unclenching her tiny fists. Soul swore that every day  
she looked more and more like Maka.

In her other hand was a small scythe with a black and red  
blade and a handle that was roughly a foot and a half long.

"_Your_ daughter and _your_ son discovered a new way to play  
together today!" she fumed between her gritted teeth.

"They broke three dishes, ripped a hole in the sofa, and  
terrorized the cat!" she continued while handing the five  
year old to him. "And this one," she yelled, raising the  
three year old scythe over her shoulder, "refuses to come  
out of weapon form!" she brought the blade down so it  
sank into the door next to Soul's head. Maka waited for  
the echo of the crash to subside before continuing.

"Now," she began, noticeably calmer and even smiling, "I  
am going upstairs to take a bubble bath and a sleeping pill.  
_You_ are going to take care of feeding them, bathing them,  
and putting them to bed, or you can sell them. I don't care  
right now."

Without warning, she quickly leaned in so she could  
whisper harshly into his right ear. "Tomorrow you are  
getting a vasectomy! I've already called Stein!"

Maka turned and walked to the stairs, dragging her feet a  
little with each step.

Soul let his head tilt to one side with a smile as his eyes  
followed her.

'Still the sexiest women I've ever known.'

"Are you mad at us, Papa?" his daughter asked.

The question shook Soul out of his trance and he looked  
down at the girl in his arms. He was actually very proud of  
them, but knew he had to hide it so he would not  
undermine Maka.

"I think we need to talk," he answered as he pulled his  
son out of the door with his left hand, "Let's go get some  
pizza and let your mother have some peace and quiet."


	15. The Future of The DWMA

"You don't really want me to get a vasectomy, do you?"  
Soul asked later that evening when he climbed into bed  
next to Maka. "I mean, they won't be like that forever.  
What if we want another one later on?"

She let out a loud, "Hhmmph!" and rolled over to face  
away from him while curling into a ball and shutting her  
eyes tightly. Maka pulled some blanket away from Soul and  
muttered, "And add another weapon to our daughter's  
arsenal?"

"And if we have another meister?"

"Then they'll just fight over their brother."

"If we start training them now they could be two of the  
best students the school has seen."

Still no reply from his wife.

"Think about it: three generations of the finest meisters  
to come out of the academy all from one family."

Maka twitched a little, stole some more blanket, but still  
said nothing.

"It could have been worse."

"HOW?" she immediately shot back.

"What if he were like Liz and Patti? He could have been a  
little derringer."

Maka's eyes shot open as her body went stiff.

"You're getting them cut off!"


	16. Training Begins

Maka awoke to an empty bed.

She slowly crawled out and stepped into her slippers so  
she could go downstairs. It was another quiet Saturday  
morning in the Evans' house and the chaos that was  
yesterday had completely left her mind. She stumbled into  
the kitchen, still half asleep, only to hear her husband  
shout out a warning.

"Maka! Keishin!"

This brought the woman to high alert as she instinctively  
reached for her weapon. She felt the familiar weight of  
Soul in the palm of her right hand and she brought her  
scythe to a ready position as she scanned for the threat  
just as she had done so many times in the past.

That was when she saw her daughter seated on the  
counter. She was clutching her brother tightly in both arms  
with a gaping smile on her face and shimmering stars in  
her eyes as she stared at her mother. Almost immediately,  
her tiny hands began clapping. Maka took a few moments  
before she realized what her husband had done.

"Soul!" she shouted at the weapon in her hands. "We  
agreed not to tell them about this until they were both  
older!"

Soul said nothing but Maka knew he was grinning back at  
her.

She let out a heavy sigh as she propped her weapon  
against her shoulder and walked over to her children.

"Let's have breakfast. Then I'll show you some simple  
moves. Is that alright?"


End file.
